Itachis typical love story
by Amisgirl
Summary: My first Naruto fic: KakaIta. Their lovestory À la Amisgirl Yaoi, OOCness, AU
1. Chapter 1

I own only the plot.

Yaoi, OOCness, AU

Itachi is 17, Kakashi is 21, Sasuke 14

Itachi might be the heir of Uchiha Clan, a genius,Anbu and one of the strongest shinobis in Konoha, he was still a teenager. And like many others seventeen year old boy, he had bad relationship with his it was not rare to hear shouting and door slamming in the Uchiha mannor.

"Itachi, don´t go I am talking to you" Fukagu shouted to his eldest son but this only ignored him and locked himself into his sighed deep and leaned to just couldn`t understand his father. Why could not his father understand; he was capebul to make his own decions. The raven haired boy walked to his nighttable and looked them; one was from his parents, little bother and himself, it was the taken on the day he gratuaded from academy. Another was from him in Anbu uniform with Sasuke and the last one was from him and a girl from his clan Ji If it was to his father, Ji would be Itachin futures wife, but Itachi had no plan to marry her or any girl at all. Itachi was gay but his family didn´t know and he liked to keep it that way. His father would never acept that.

Another sigh escaped from his lips. He walked around his room and eyed the poster in his wall. On one of them was all of the tree legenday Sannis in traditional Leaf village outfiths. It was from when they got their Leaf a shinobi became strong and famous around the world, he or she would be gain Leaf necklace, but only few person had it ; The Hokages ans Sannis were the only ones this far but rumor had it that one would be given resentlya nd to who, to the person who Itachi admired the most, an Anbu, Yondaimes student , the copy nin, only person outside Uchiha clan who possesed sharingan Hatake admired and respected him and trueth to be told he might had have a little crush on not a little , it was major cruhs on him but more Itachi thought about it, he always came up whith same resoult there wasn`t even chance that Kakashi would notice him.

"Itachi" it was his mother, what did she want." Your father and I would like to talk to you"

Itachi took a deep breath and opened his gave a small nod to his parents so they would know that he was listening. " We were talking and things are what they are but umm.."

"What your mother is trying to say is that we want you to come with me to the ceremony where the next Leaf necklace is given to that Hatake" Itachis eyes wined in suprise.

" I know that you are fan of him and..." his mother was cut off when Itachi dashed towards her and hugged her. "Thanks mom" he said with smile in his face. " Your welcome" his mother said and huged her son. It was rare see her son act like this. They parted when Futago spoke again

"The ceremony is day after tomorrow, in sunrise"

Itachi gave him a nod and went back to his room. He could not stop had not been this happy in years.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still foggy when the Uchiha clans head and his eldest son walked towards the Hokage tower where the seremony was taking it place. Both of them was wearing kimono, no too fancu though, Fugaku the same as always, but Itachi was wearin black whith red deatiles and he was looking very walked in silence all the way.

In side they met Head of the Hyyuga Clan Hiashi with his reconised her, she was one of Sasukes friends.

"Nice to see you again " The Hyyuga greeted the other Clan leader and they bowed to each others.

"The pleasure is mine, this lovely lady must be your daughter, Hinata was it?"

Just typical acting between them like always, Itachi was no secret that the noble clans didn`t get along like they say; keep your friends close and enemys closer.

"Yes, my first born, it´s her first ceremony as Clan heir"

"This is my som Itachi. He is also having his first act in situation as this"

Itachi gave a small bow to the Hyyuga and palm kiss to Hinata, who blushed madly.

"So Hiashi, do you wish to go sit on the right side or left?" asked the elder Uchiha

"Don´t you know, in this ceremony you and I take seat on the right and our children on left side"

"Oh, I was not awere of that" came suprised aswer.

Hiashi signaled to the man, an Anbu to come there.

"I want you to escort my daughter in her place and keep eye on her during this event"

The gorilla masked man was about to answer but Itachi spoke first.

"If you don´t mind I can escort her." Both clan leaders gave him a suprising look

"I´m sure this Anbu has over all security on his shoulder, that way it´s best for all"

"You know Fugaku, they don´t compliment your son for nothing. He sure knows how to handle all sort of situations" and after a nod the clan heads went to their places. Itachi turned his attettion to the girl "Shall we go" and offered his blue haired nodded.

"Thank you Uchiha-sama."

"For what?" Itachi quiestoned

"For escorting me. I´m not comftabel with Anbus" No mirracle,she was having hard time with almost everybody Itachi.

"And with me you aren`t?" a small nod and blush from the girl "You know, there is no need you to speak with me so ´s not like we don´t know each never know,we might be family some day" he noticed that Hinata tensed after those words " I have seen how you and my little brother look at each others" "Uchiha-sama, thats not nice thing to do" the girl almost like yelled but it came as a wishper. "Like I told you, just call me Itachi" "Ver well, Itachi, but only when out parents are not around" Itachi smiled to that "Yeah you right lady are so old-fashioned"

"Itachi...first you told me you call you with your first name and you are calling me a lady"

"But you are" the blue haired kunoichi gave him a warning look "Okay Hinata, I get it. But still you are a lady" They had reached their seats and sitted down.

When the ceremony started and the Hokages spoke, Itachi had no idea what they spoke about because he stared a man who came from door. The man was wearing a black yuakata but it was worn that way that it revealed his milky-colored chest and abs. _He is so hot._ The man had bowed his head and it was hard to see his face. His beatiful silver hair was also covering his face. _Silver?..._that´s Kakashi. The Copy-nin walked to the Hokages and went down on one knee. Itachis heart almost skipped a beat when he Kakashi lifted his head._Soo good-looking... hot body...the things I would like to do to me...on forest...in mens bathroom...Itachi STOP!bad thoughts._

Only thing what snapped Itachi from his thougth was when Yondaime spoke loudly

"Now this man, Hatake Kakashi is eaquel with the Sannis, with Sandaime and with me."and smiled.

Kakashi rose up and people stared smiled.

After the ceremony a small coctailparty was hold. Itachi had stayed on a backgroud while his father took care of the speaking with other guessts. He felt so empty. All he did was just bow, flatter and fake smile. `_Is this what my will be`_ he asked from himself. Everything around him was just a blurr.

He woke to the reality when someone called his name. "Itachi?"

He shook his head" Yes" "Are you okay" it was his father. " Yeah, I´m all right"

Itachi turned his head and saw te Hokages coming towards them.

"Good day my Hokages" his father said and bowed, Itachi bowed too.

"Good day to you too" Yondaime smiled while Sandaime just nodded. He glaised towards Itachi but said the political conversation started. Itachi sighed.

" Oh my, bored already Uchiha-kun" The Uchiha teen turned aroud to see who spoke an to his suprise it was Kakashi. "No, I´m not Kakashi-sama"

"Maa, I´d rather be somewhere else too." Itachi smiled."You have cute smile you know" Kakashi said half made Itachi blush "Kakashi-sama..." he cut half sentece by the older man.

"No need to be so formal, just Kakashi" "Okay, call me Itachi than"

"Itachi...weasel.." Kakashi leaned closer Itachi and whispered to him, huskyly" Was that a hint from your flexibleness or from animal instics"

Itachi blushed and brushed his hand thrue his hair. They both felt cold stares comig towards them. It was Fugaku and the Hokages."We have a party this night at the training grounds. You are welcome if you want" he said in low tone and made few handsings and puff, he was was in a small shock, had he just been hitten on by man of his dreams, had he been invited to party with him.

Itachi shook his head and turned to face his father but this said nothing.

So there was the second chapter.I was planning to make it longer but cause I haven`t upated for a while so yeah it´s please...

Oh if know story where Kakashi has twins but these have been kidnapped by slavesellers, and Naruto and gagn is helping to find them, tell me name please, I can´t find it anywhere please.


End file.
